Beckdam one-shots
by Storm Rider of Anubis
Summary: So, I got this idea for some Beckdam one-shots. Hope you like it. Rating to go between K - T. Until further notice, this is now a saga of what happens when Adam cheats on Becky with Imogen.
1. six-months

**Hey people of the fanfiction universe who read Beckdam stories. I thought I would do some Beckdam one-shots. Here we go.**

* * *

Becky walked into Degrassi looking for Adam. Today was their six-month anniversary.

"Hello love", said Adam, walking in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Adam", said Becky, turning around so their foreheads were pressed together.

Adam delivered a quick kiss to Becky's lips before removing his arms from her waist and taking out a box with the words: _For you my love _written on the front. Becky opened it to find a bottle of Victoria's Secret perfume.

"Aww, Adam I love it. Not as much as you, but I still love it", said Becky, before delivering a kiss to Adam's lips.

"I love you Becky Baker", said Adam after the kiss ended.

* * *

**I thought this would be nice. So review?**


	2. Snuggling

**Hey Peoples! So what I was not expecting was for this story to blow up like this. Now, someone even reviewed and asked me to do a one-shot with the season 13 love triangle of Becky-Adam-Imogen. I can't remember your name and i'm just too lazy to go back and check, but thanks for the idea. But yeah, I think I might do that later. So, for now read this one-shot for Beckdam.**

* * *

Adam and Becky were walking to his house, hands intertwined.

"So, what does Becky want to do tonight"? questioned Adam

"How about we watch the Hunger Games", Becky answered.

"I love that movie. My favorite part is when Katniss and Peeta are in the cave", said Adam in aggreence.

When they got to Adam's house, he plopted the disc in the player and snuggled next to his Becky on the sofa. Becky rested her head on his shoulder and he wraped his arms around her waist.

"Becky, you know we don't have to watch this", said Adam when he saw Becky shudder while the bloodbath scene was playing.

"No, I want to", said Becky in a tone of voice which told the exact opposite of her words.

Adam got up and took out the disc. He put it away and sat next to Becky. They snuggled close to each other again and Adam said, "See, isn't this better then watching some stupid movie? Just us snuggling." "Yeah, it is", said Becky.

"I love you Becky Baker", said Adam.

"I love you Adam Torres", said Becky.

* * *

**So yeah. I think this came out good, so review. And thanks again to all the people who like this story. it means a lot since i'm just getting into this stuff and you make me want to continue.**


	3. The nightmare

**So my friend RexieCakes gave me an idea for this one-shot while we were PMing. Thanks Rex!**

* * *

Becky and Adam walked into his house.

"So, since your sleeping over tonight, you can stay in my room", said Adam, opening the door to his room.

"Welcome to casa de Torres", he said.

"Nice room. Where do I sleep"?, questioned Becky.

"Well, you can sleep with me", said Adam, laying on his bed.

"Okay", said Becky laying next to Adam and snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon enough, she was fast asleep in his arms.

Adam was on the brink of entering dreamland when the sound of sobbing pulled him back to reality. He saw that it was Becky.

"What's wrong Becky"? He questioned.

"I had a nightmare. V-very b-b-bad nightma-mare", she managed to get out between sobs.

"Can you tell me what happened in the nightmare"? said Adam, taking his Becky into his arms and cradling her head in his hands.

"They tried to take us apart. My parents tried to break us up by saying that you didn't want me anymore", Becky said, her voice beginning to function properly.

"That's not true and it will never be true", said Adam, laying Becky down and pressing their foreheads together. He delivered a quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you", they said in unison.


	4. Love triangle part one

**You asked, and I answered. Here is the season 13 love triangle one-shot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Adam and Imogen were getting closer. Sure, Becky had told Adam to stay away from her, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't attracted to the pansexual Beauty.

Whenever he was around her, his pulse started speeding up. He knew Becky would not approve of this, nor would anyone. Suddenly, Imogen came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Adam quickly pulled away, saying, "Hey Imogen", in the process.

"Hey Adam", said Imogen, sitting down on the steps of Degrassi.

Adam took a seat next to her and said, "How's your day been"?

"Good, I talked to Fionz earlier", said Imogen, taking out her wallet and showing him a picture of her and Fiona kissing.

"You're still into her, right"? questioned Adam.

"Maybe, I don't know. But there might be someone new", she said.

Adam figured this was the best chance to find out if his hunch was correct. So he asked, "Do I know her"?

"You know _him _pretty well", said Imogen.

"I have to go", he said, getting up and walking away.

"Adam wait", said Imogen, getting up and following him.

* * *

**To be continued. So yeah, I hope you like it. This whole Becky-Adam-Imogen love triangle is so messing with my third favorite couple.**


	5. Love triangle part two

**So this is my third time today trying to post this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy my story.**

* * *

"Adam wait", said Imogen, getting up and following him.

"What Imogen"? Said Adam, stoping in his tracks.

"Do you want to maybe catch a movie or something? Just as friends", asked the pansexual, twisting her hair between her fingers.

Adam looked at her as if trying to read her thoughts. He knew that Becky would think of this as cheating, but he didn't. "Sure Immy", he said.

* * *

"Man, that was a great movie", said Adam, taking a seat on the sofa.

"It sure was", said Imogen in aggreence, siting next to Adam.

Adam got up, went to the fridge, took out two Pepsi bottles and sat back down, handing one to Imogen.

"Thanks Adam", said Imogen, taking a sip. She put the bottle on the table and Reached out. She lightly brushed her hand over Adam's. just then, Adam's phone rang. He just let it ring.

"Aren't you gonna answer that"? questioned Imogen.

"No. I need to tell you something", said Adam, taking Imogen's hand in his own.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. I personally love Beckdam, but I felt kinda sorry for Imogen when Becky was mean to her in the beginning of "Summertime".**


	6. Love triangle part three

**So I normally update first thing in the morning, but I was busy with a new story. It's called Forever and it's a Calli, (Clare and Alli) story. Don't hate me because it's not Eclare. So yeah, this is part three.**

* * *

"Aren't you gonna answer that"? questioned Imogen.

"No. I need to tell you something", said Adam, taking Imogen's hand in his own.

"What is it Adam? If it's something I did then-" Imogen didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt Adam's lips press lightly against her own. She kissed back the moment she realized what was happening.

"I wanted to do that since Fiona and I broke up", said Imogen when the kiss ended. What Adam did at that moment was run up to his brother's room only to find Drew divulged in camp plans.

"Drew, dude, I just kissed Imogen", he said.

"The one you said you couldn't work with"? Asked Drew.

"Yes. And Becky's gonna be back in like a half hour! What am I gonna do man"? Asked the transgender.

"Tell Becky that aliens were going to attack the planet, and, uh, the only way to stop them was to kiss Imogen", suggested Drew.

"A couple things. One, stop reading so many comics. Two, that will never work", said Adam in an angry yet desperate tone of voice.

"I'll just tell her the truth", he said, walking back downstairs.

"Good luck with that", shouted Drew.

* * *

**So what do you guys think will happen next chapter? Don't forget to review.**


	7. Love triangle part four

"I'll just tell her the truth", he said, walking back downstairs.

"Good luck with that", shouted Drew.

* * *

When Becky came back to his house, he sat her down.

"Becky you might not like what I'm about to tell you, but I kissed Imogen", he said.

"Nice one Adam. wait, your not kidding are you"? She added, seeing the look on his face.

"How could you!? I trusted you! I loved you"! She said, the tears pouring from her eyes.

"I don't know why I did it, but I-" he got cut off by Becky Slapping his face. After that she rush out the door yelling, "you better watch your new girlfriend's back, Gracie"!

Adam couldn't help it. When he got to his room, he took out his old hairpin, grabbed a lighter and heated up the pin. He applied it to his arm after a good minute on the flame. He screamed out in pain as he did what he swore he would never do again.

* * *

**So, that last paragraph was a reference to My Body is a Cage.**


End file.
